Pinball machines are currently in use which have multiple ball systems. Typically, such machines have the capability of automatically putting three balls into play at the same time, as the result of a score or other event that takes place during the pinball game. The balls are automatically launched, although the player also may have the capability of launching balls manually.
With such a multiple ball system, the pinballs which are waiting to be launched reside on a 3-ball track which is positioned on the playfield near the player's end, with the track being of the shape of an inverted V. Other balls may be held in eject holes on the playfield until they are released by the game program. At one end, the track communicates with the ball driver and the chute which is used for launching the pinballs onto the playfield. At the other end of the track there is a "kicker" for propelling the balls from that end of the track to the other.
By this invention, a pinball machine is provided having a multiple ball feed unit capable of feeding more than three balls into the game, for example six balls, in automatic sequence for increased game excitement.